


Let's Get Stupid!

by afrocurl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-12
Updated: 2009-03-12
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew planning a party involved this much drama?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Stupid!

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the lovely [](http://starxd-sparrow.livejournal.com/profile)[**starxd_sparrow**](http://starxd-sparrow.livejournal.com/), and written for [](http://angst-driven.livejournal.com/profile)[**angst_driven**](http://angst-driven.livejournal.com/) for the 2008 [](http://vm-santa.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://vm-santa.livejournal.com/)**vm_santa**.

**From:** Casey Gant  
 **To:** Undisclosed Recipients  
 **Date:** Wed., Dec 14, 2005 8:52 PM  
 **Subject:** Let’s Get STOOPID!

I’ll be back in Neptune on Saturday afternoon, and what better way to kick off Winter Break than with some booze on the beach.

Let’s say Sonora Beach at 6 PM. I’ll provide the booze, you provide yourselves.

Gant

\--

 **From:** Veronica Mars  
 **To:** Casey Gant  
 **Date:** Thurs., Dec 15, 2005 12:34 AM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

You want me to show up? I though I didn’t register on your radar anymore.

V

\--

 **From:** Casey Gant  
 **To:** Veronica Mars  
 **Date:** Thurs., Dec 15, 2005 12:39 AM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s get STOOPID!

You’re on the radar; summer ringing any bells?

See you there?

Cas

\--

 **From:** Veronica Mars  
 **To:** Casey Gant  
 **Date:** Thurs., Dec 15, 2005 12:57 AM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

I’m trying to forget this summer, thank you very much.

Depends on my mood. There’s drama to be sorted out.

V

\--

 **From:** Casey Gant  
 **To:** Veronica Mars  
 **Date:** Thurs., Dec 15, 2005 1:04 AM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s get STOOPID!

Pardon the painful reminder, but remember, it is my job in your life. Anything I can do to continue that role, I will.

Come for a while before you spend all break being bogged down by the drama. I promise I’ll pour your drink.

Cas

\--

 **From:** Casey Gant  
 **To:** Logan Echolls  
 **Date:** Thurs., Dec 15, 2005 1:09 AM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s get STOOPID!

Fill me in on why Veronica’s nervous about this party I’m throwing. What the fuck happened since this summer?

Cas

\--

 **From:** Logan Echolls  
 **To:** Casey Gant  
 **Date:** Thurs., Dec. 15, 2005 1:23 AM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s get STOOPID!

I torch pools; that shit isn’t allowed. I blow up at her in her place, the Sheriff has me against the wall for breaking a lamp.

We’re back to where we were for most of last year; we bitch at each other like there’s no tomorrow.

Plus, I’m the reason why the town has fallen into a real-life version of Jets vs. Sharks. The horror, the horror!

She has a bug up her ass with the Donut now. I try to avoid them, even though I’m in Donut’s suite.

Got other things on my mind anyway. *wink wink nudge nudge*

Echolls

\--

 **From:** Veronica Mars  
 **To:** Casey Gant  
 **Date:** Thurs., Dec 15, 2005 6:57 AM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

So long as you promise I’m nowhere near Caz, Dick or Enbom, I _might_ stop by. Watching everyone drink themselves stupid might be exactly what I need.

Of course, nothing is going to top Logan getting cuffed by Sacks, but I can deal.

V

\--

 **To:** Logan Echolls  
 **From:** Casey Gant  
 **Date:** Thurs., Dec 15, 2005 3:37 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

This game with Veronica sounds like any of the stupid shit you went through with Lilly, but I guess you get off on that, so whatever. I guess your new (or old) tricks work well. What I don’t get is why she’s avoiding you? She sees you at your place. What’s different about the party?

Fill me in on this new distraction.

Cas

\--

 **To:** Casey Gant  
 **From:** Logan Echolls  
 **Date:** Thurs., Dec 15, 2005 4:02 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

You really want me to try and explain the mind of Veronica, Cas? Are you asking for a diatribe as long as any of the reading you haven’t done for class? I don’t think I can actually understand what’s going on in her mind right now—the Donut does something to her that makes her impossible to read.

For example, I have no way of really explaining why she started crying at me when I saved her ass a few weeks go by pointing a gun at a Fitzpatrick in their bar.

The distraction is just that: something to keep my mind off everything else. Aside from that, there’s nothing else I’m willing to disclose about her because it’s just sex.

It’s been more awkward since Trina found out, too, but I try to forget that stupid moment in favor of sex with someone other than myself.

Echolls

\--

 **To:** Logan Echolls  
 **From:** Casey Gant  
 **Date:** Thurs., Dec 15, 2005 7:56 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

Point taken on trying to understand Veronica, I suppose.

However, I will have you know that I’m taking studying as serious as anyone does here. Which, doesn’t say too much. You know, the joys of a Business major. It’s all economics and not so much reading—just math.

But back to Veronica…

Maybe she cried because she’s actually scared you might die? I mean, you did look pretty happy during the summer, from what I can remember through those alcohol-laden memories.

Cas

\--

 **To:** Veronica Mars  
 **From:** Casey Gant  
 **Date:** Thurs., Dec 15, 2005 8:00 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

How about this deal? You on my arm all night, and I promise not to talk to those guys.

Cas

\--

 **To:** Casey Gant  
 **From:** Veronica Mars  
 **Date:** Thurs., Dec 15, 2005 8:27 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

I’m not sure how everyone else at this party will respond to it. But I’ll think about it and get back to you.

V

\--

 **To:** Casey Gant  
 **From:** Logan Echolls  
 **Date:** Thurs., Dec 15, 2005 10:08 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

Don’t think that the few days you spent with her before Christmas last year give you that much insight.

I’ve given up on trying to understand her, mostly because it makes my brain hurt, and I’d rather keep my energy focused elsewhere.

Whatever you can cajole her into, she’s all yours. Not that it’ll mean anything other than you getting to hear her bitch about me and my blasé attitude all night. Maybe if she goes outside the box, you’ll get all of Duncan’s flaws because he hasn’t touched her in a few days. (Fair warning to you, my friend.)

Echolls

\--

 **To:** Veronica Mars  
 **From:** Casey Gant  
 **Date:** Thurs., Dec 15, 2005 10:12 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

Since when have you really cared about every 09ers’ opinion of you? You’ve gone soft this year, Mars.

Screw with the status quo for a night. It’s not like you’d be doing anything that out of the ordinary.

No mention of Duncan? What’s up there?

Cas

\--

 **To:** Casey Gant  
 **From:** Veronica Mars  
 **Date:** Thurs., Dec 15, 2005 11:02 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

Duncan’s leaving for Sun Valley on Friday. What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Not that it really matters to him anyway.

As to the rest of the 09ers, I’ve been “playing” nice this year. Though, most of them just tolerate me. I’m not sure what they’ll do without Duncan around.

See you there, since you know I like to stick it to every other 09er.

V

\--

 **To:** Veronica Mars  
 **From:** Casey Gant  
 **Date:** Fri., Dec 16, 2005 12:37 AM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

What changed your mind on the party? Do I sense trouble in paradise?

Cas

\--

 **To:** Casey Gant  
 **From:** Veronica Mars  
 **Date:** Fri., Dec 16, 2005 6:47 AM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

I’ll explain when I see you. I don’t need to talk about it before today when I’m forced to see more people from school.

See you tomorrow,

V

\--

 **To:** Logan Echolls  
 **From:** Casey Gant  
 **Date:** Fri., Dec 16, 2005 7:03 AM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

I just got a cryptic email from V about tomorrow. What the fuck did I just sign up for?

Cas

\--

 **To:** Casey Gant  
 **From:** Logan Echolls  
 **Date:** Fri., Dec 16, 2005 7:15 AM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

Much as I can tell from my morning mumble to the Donut is that Meg woke up; V flipped her shit (typical much.)

Enter at your own risk, man. I’d just make sure there’s extra booze to keep everyone else safe from her wrath tonight.

Cheers!

Echolls

\--

 **To:** Logan Echolls  
 **From:** Casey Gant  
 **Date:** Fri., Dec 16, 2005 10:45 AM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

Great, just what we all needed. I feel like I need to go find a jock strap now for protection.

Cas

\--

 **To:** Casey Gant  
 **From:** Logan Echolls  
 **Date:** Fri., Dec 16, 2005 12:04 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

Based on the very public blowout they had at lunch, it wouldn’t be a bad idea.

She seemed pretty pissed about the whole thing; she hasn’t taken kindly to Meg being pregnant, I surmise.

Echolls

\--

 **To:** Veronica Mars  
 **From:** Casey Gant  
 **Date:** Fri., Dec 16, 2005 12:32 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

If you’re not feeling up to the party, a rain check is totally optional.

I’m here if you need to talk instead, though.

Cas

\--

 **To:** Casey Gant  
 **From:** Veronica Mars  
 **Date:** Fri., Dec 16, 2005 4:21 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

I’m fine; the tone of the previous email suggests you’ve talked to Logan about my day and me. Ignore what he says: I know he’s bitter about just about everything in his life.

There’s also the added bonus of having to go to jury duty on Monday.

Keep up the previous promise, and I’ll be there with bells on.

V

\--

 **To:** Logan Echolls  
 **From:** Casey Gant  
 **Date:** Fri., Dec 16, 2005 5:23 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

She seems in good spirits, but I might take that suggestion to heart. We’ll see how she responds to anything else tonight or tomorrow.

Cas

\--

 **To:** Casey Gant  
 **From:** Logan Echolls  
 **Date:** Fri., Dec 16, 2005 9:47 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

Again, man: your balls, not mine.

Echolls

\--

 **To:** Logan Echolls  
 **From:** Casey Gant  
 **Date:** Fri., Dec 16, 2005 11:23 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

Thanks. Your confidence speaks volumes.

Cas

\--

 **To:** Veronica Mars  
 **From:** Casey Gant  
 **Date:** Sat., Dec 17, 2005 10:34 AM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

Still up for tonight?

I’m leaving Irvine at noon, but I’ll check my email as soon as I’m home.

Cas

\--

 **To:** Casey Gant  
 **From:** Veronica Mars  
 **Date:** Sat., Dec 17, 2005 11:00 AM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

I do not back down from an invitation, especially when it’s actually been extended to me.

Meet me in front of my Dad’s office whenever you need me.

Just call when you want me to meet you.

V

\--

 **To:** Veronica Mars  
 **From:** Casey Gant  
 **Date:** Sat., Dec 17, 2005 2:05 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

I have to get the refreshments for the night, so why don’t we say 5?

Cas

\--

 **To:** Logan Echolls  
 **From:** Casey Gant  
 **Date:** Sat., Dec 17, 2005 2:07 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

She didn’t say no, so I’ve got myself a date.

What beer you want this time around? I’m off to buy the booze for tonight.

Cas

\--

 **To:** Casey Gant  
 **From:** Logan Echolls  
 **Date:** Sat., Dec 17, 2005 2:08 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

Killian's? Something good.

Echolls

\--

 **To:** Logan Echolls  
 **From:** Dick Casablancas  
 **Date:** Sun., Dec 18, 2005 12:50 AM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

What the fuck happened with Gant and Ronnie? I think I saw him macking on her when I left.

\--

 **To:** Dick Casablancas  
 **From:** Logan Echolls  
 **Date:** Sun., Dec 18, 1:23 AM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

Shut up man, you’re still drunk. Talk to me when you’re not resisting the urge to boot.

\--

 **To:** Logan Echolls  
 **From:** Dick Casablancas  
 **Date:** Sun., Dec 18, 11:34 AM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

Okay, so I was still drunk last night when I send that, but doesn’t make the story any less true—Gant had Ronnie’s ass in his hand all night.

\--

 **To:** Dick Casablancas  
 **From:** Logan Echolls  
 **Date:** Sun., Dec 18, 2005 1:10 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

Why are you telling me this? Why not email the Donut? It’s not my business.

\--

 **To:** Logan Echolls  
 **From:** Casey Gant  
 **Date:** Sun., Dec 18, 2005 11:23 AM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

For future reference (because it will come in handy later), Veronica isn’t being bitchy towards you. Just concerned. Give her a break.

Cas

\--

 **To:** Casey Gant  
 **From:** Logan Echolls  
 **Date:** Sun., Dec 18, 11:40 AM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

I swear that between you and Dick, you’re making it a mission to convince me I care about Veronica.

Not. My. Problem.

Go bother Donut with whatever the fuck you two did (which, related, will be all around campus at the end of break, no matter how bitchin’ Dick’s party is.)

Echolls

\--

 **To:** Logan Echolls  
 **From:** Casey Gant  
 **Date:** Sun., Dec 18, 2005 12:03 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

What the hell was Dick saying about me and Veronica last night?

I’m feeling the need to remove his balls for being such a girl.

Cas

\--

 **To:** Casey Gant  
 **From:** Logan Echolls  
 **Date:** Sun., Dec 18, 2005, 12:42 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

He was just saying that he saw you “macking” on her. I have no clue what the hell he’s really saying—you know, like usual.

Echolls

\--

 **To:** Veronica Mars  
 **From:** Casey Gant  
 **Date:** Sun., Dec 18, 2005 12:14 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

It seems that our little encounter last night has sparked some controversy.

Want me to put out the fire with Duncan?

Cas

\--

 **To:** Casey Gant  
 **From:** Veronica Mars  
 **Date:** Sun., Dec 18, 2005 12:54 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

Don’t worry about it. We’re done anyway.

Now, I’m going to go back to my break, and plot how to hurt someone for jury duty tomorrow.

V

\--

 **To:** Logan Echolls  
 **From:** Casey Gant  
 **Date:** Sun., Dec 18, 2005 2:34 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

How do you feel about beating up your friend for his big mouth? I’m game for it.

Cas

\--

 **To:** Casey Gant  
 **From:** Logan Echolls  
 **Date:** Sun., Dec 18, 2005 3:09 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

Why should I help you beat up Dick for what you did at the party? He didn’t do anything Madison wouldn’t have done.

Echolls

\--

 **To:** Logan Echolls  
 **From:** Casey Gant  
 **Date:** Sun., Dec 18, 2005 3:15 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

If you help me, you save yourself the trouble of having to act in front of everyone at school after break because you’ve already dealt with the issue.

You know, less actual hatred, more indifference on your part.

Cas

\--

 **To:** Casey Gant  
 **From:** Logan Echolls  
 **Date:** Sun., Dec 18, 2005 4:22 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

How does that actually work, Cas? I value Dick’s ability to be a dumbass much more than I care about whatever happens to Veronica without Duncan.

She can be torn apart by the rest of the 09ers for all I care.

Echolls

\--

 **To:** Logan Echolls  
 **From:** Casey Gant  
 **Date:** Sun., Dec 18, 2005 4:27 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

Okay, you need to stop being a douche and get over your issues with Veronica.

Cas

\--

 **To:** Veronica Mars  
 **From:** Casey Gant  
 **Date:** Sun., Dec 18, 2005 5:00 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

Good luck with jury duty.

I’m trying to put out the flames from yesterday.

Cas

\--

 **To:** Casey Gant  
 **From:** Veronica Mars  
 **Date:** Sun., Dec 18, 2005 5:02 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

Why bother putting out the flames? It’s not really your problem; everyone will love you no matter what we did. I was already treading on thin ice long before this.

By the way, thanks for that. It was a welcome distraction from everything else I’ve been dealing with.

V

\--

 **To:** Veronica Mars  
 **From:** Casey Gant  
 **Date:** Sun., Dec 18, 2005 5:04 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

You already went through enough being ostracized by the 09ers; I don’t need to add more to it.

It was no problem to provide a distraction. I’m more than willing to offer one up again before I go back to school.

Cas

\--

 **To:** Casey Gant  
 **From:** Veronica Mars  
 **Date:** Sun., Dec 18, 2005 7:23 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

Your chivalry will not go unnoticed.

V

\--

 **To:** Casey Gant  
 **From:** Logan Echolls  
 **Date:** Sun., Dec 18, 2005 10:05 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

I do not have any issues with Veronica; she has them with me. I just stay the fuck out of her way for my safety. You didn’t see her face when she found out who my distraction was.

My balls thank me for staying far away.

Echolls

\--

 **To:** Logan Echolls  
 **From:** Casey Gant  
 **Date:** Sun., Dec 18, 2005, 11:34 PM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

Stop with the poor little rich boy act. If you don’t goad her each time, she won’t aim for your manhood.

She does generally want what’s best for you.

Cas

\--

 **To:** Casey Gant  
 **From:** Logan Echolls  
 **Date:** Mon., Dec 19, 2005 12:07 AM  
 **Subject:** RE: Let’s Get STOOPID!

Thanks I give you, words of wisdom you provide.

Attention to your life, should you do.

Echolls


End file.
